Cameron Mitchell
(2385-present) |Rank=Colonel, formerly Lieutenant Colonel, Major, Captain |Insignia= |Occupation=Starfleet officer, Starfleet Marine officer |Serial number=SP-794-5612-432 }} Cameron Mitchell, or Cam is a Human male who is a Starfleet marine who has been the leader of SG-1 since 2378, taking over from Colonel Samantha Carter. Cameron was a member of the Starfleet Marine Corps. He was a talented Starfleet Marine pilot where he was given the callsign "Shaft", and led forces in the Battle of PX-379, where he was grieviously injured. After recovering, he requested to join SG-1, only to discover the other members, Carter, Typhuss and Dr. Daniel Jackson, had all left the unit to follow different paths. But after a few months, he eventually got the team back together. For most of his time as commander of SG-1, he fought the Xindi, as well as the Goa'uld, particularly Ba'al. He was promoted to Colonel in 2381. Mitchell was in command of SG-1 from 2378 to 2385 after being replaced by General Jack O'Neill and Mitchell took command of SG-3. Micthell is currently commanding the ship . SG-1 In 2378, Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell , who had been offered any position in the SGC by O'Neill, chose to join SG-1, but he was surprised when he learned he was to lead the unit, and it was going to be a fresh team. SG-1 had disbanded. Carter and Typhuss were assigned to research and development labs on Starbase 400, and Jackson had moved on as well. However, Mitchell was eventually successful in reassembling the unit. and Jack O'Neill watch]] In 2381, he along with SG-1, Typhuss James Kira, and General Jack O'Neill finally tracked down the last Ba'al clone and sent him to the Tok'ra homeworld, where they witnessed the Extraction Ceremony, the Tok'ra felt it only right that all of the current and former members of SG-1 attend the ceremony (O'Neill was a former member of the team who joined the current members, Mitchell, Typhuss, Samantha, Daniel, and Vala). It took a little over three hours for the Tok'ra to chant all of the charges against Ba'al, the last of the Goa'uld System Lords. All during this time, Ba'al was placed in a stasis chamber out of respect to the host. After all of the charges against Ba'al were presented, Ba'al was released from stasis so that he could face his executioners and give his final words. This Ba'al revealed that he might have been the last clone, but he wasn't the last Ba'al. The original still lived and wasn't traceable through a subcutaneous transmitter like the clones had been. The clone was aware of Ba'al's plan to go back in time and change the timeline in his favor by preventing the Stargate program from ever being created. The clone Ba'al bragged about Ba'al's plan, but didn't provide any details, but only that they had made a mistake in thinking that he was the last Ba'al. This was a rather unpleasant experience for Vala, who had been an unwilling host to Qetesh until the Tok'ra freed her, but she attended for the host's sake so that she could be there to offer emotional support once he was freed of the symbiote. The rest of the team returned to Earth so that they could go out to lunch with O'Neill, who promised to take them out to eat. While changing in civilian attire in the locker room, Daniel voiced the concern to Typhuss and Mitchell that the Ba'al clone might have actually been telling the truth and that they hadn't captured all of the Ba'als as they thought. What Daniel and the others didn't know was that a time traveling version of Cameron Mitchell had been aware of Ba'al's plan and gone back in time to prevent it. That version of Mitchell killed Ba'al and his Jaffa as they went back in time. Because of this act, the last of the Goa'uld System Lords had actually been killed long before SG-1 was even aware of the Goa'uld's existence. Personality and traits Like his predecessor, Jonathan J. O'Neill and his Atlantis counterpart, Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, Mitchell is someone who takes his leader duties seriously and who like O'Neill and Sheppard believes that no one under his own command should be left behind. Relationships Samantha Carter Although the fact that they both share the same rank, Mitchell's relationship with Samantha Carter is friendly and one of deep respect with Mitchell calling Carter by her first name and Sam usually calling Mitchell "Cam". He is also fiercely protective of Carter to such an extent that a simple glare from Mitchell was enough to wander off the Atlantis Expedition's chief science officer, Dr. Meredith Rodney McKay who attempted to hit on Carter. Bryce Ferguson Hank Landry Frank Mitchell Cameron had a close relationship with his father. Though scared after first seeing his father after the test pilot accident, he smiled for his father and was embraced by his dad. Somehow, his father's attitude made him feel like everything was going to be okay. Mitchell's father was also his confidante after the fighter incident that almost made Mitchell quit his commission. Mitchell keeps a picture of himself and his father in his locker at the SGC. Lionel Pendergast Mitchell served with the commander of the Prometheus at one time, presumably during his stint as commander of a squadron of F-302s. It was from Lionel Pendergast that Cameron's call sign of "Shaft" was revealed. Pendergast and Mitchell had a cordial relationship, with Pendergast even referring to him by his nickname "Cam". After Pendergast was killed in the destruction of the Prometheus, Mitchell made a point to go in person and extend his condolences to Pendergast's wife and children. Typhuss James Halliwell Mitchell and Typhuss have a similar relationship to what Jack O'Neill and Typhuss have. Mitchell's friendship with Typhuss is one long-standing friendship that has lasted for over thirteen years and continues to this day. Over the years, Typhuss and Mitchell's friendship has continued to grow strong with both men often willing to help the other in times of despair. Raya Varrick Mitchell shared a mutual attraction with the Galaran scientist Dr. Reya Varrick . His interest was first noticeable by his team right after he had been implanted with a memory from the Emissary Varta. During this memory, the Emissary indicated an unreciprocated romantic interest in Varrick. It is unclear if this implanted memory had any influence on Mitchell's own attraction, but unlike with the Emissary, Reya returned his affections. Cameron walked her to her home after she became upset at an official reception. Once there, they shared drinks and kissed before Mitchell was knocked unconscious by some type of electrical charge. Reya was killed and Cameron framed for the murder, even to the point of having the murderer's memories of striking her down implanted in Mitchell's mind. Cameron was later cleared of the crime, and was able to have the false memory implants removed. He mourned her death and was pleased he still remembered her after his trauma with the Galaran memory device. Amy Vandenberg Mitchell had a big crush on Amy Vandenberg during his time in high school. Little did he know, she too had quite a fondness for him, even breaking up with one of her past boyfriends so she could wait for Mitchell to ask her out to the prom. Promotion history *Major: 2378 *Lieutenant Colonel: 2378 *Colonel: 2381 Category:Humans Category:SG-1 members Category:Homeworld Command personnel Category:F-302 pilots Category:Starfleet officers Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet Marine Corps personnel Category:Stargate Command personnel Category:Starfleet Marine fighter pilots Category:Colonels Category:Pilots